homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415 - It Still Stings
01:13 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 01:13 -- 01:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios found Scarlet. ) 01:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Make sure he doesn't eat any meat. ) 01:15 AC: uh. 01:15 AC: alr_ght. 01:16 AC: hey l_bby _ have. so many quest_ons. 01:16 AC: do you have t_me? 01:17 SO: T.T . o O ( For you, always. ) 04:11 AC: l_bby, how're we gett_ng these d_scs? 04:12 AC: _ mean. for us. how do we play. 04:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, the rest of you should be receiving packages soon. Sorry, I just woke up, I'm cleaning my eye sockets. I can look where your deliveries are at after. ) 04:12 AC: oh. as long as we're gonna be good on these del_ver_es, _'m. f_ne. 04:13 AC: also, uh. _s lorrea go_ng to be okay she stra_ght up /ate/ th_s dude's shoulder. 04:14 SO: T.T . o O ( She's going to become very sick. I warned her not to eat meat. Do not be surprised if she... hmm... trying to find the right word for it. ) 04:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Suffice to say she will have liquids coming out of every orifice. ) 04:14 AC: ... 04:14 AC: ... a_ght. 04:14 AC: okay. 04:15 AC: _'m prepared for her to explode. _'ve come to terms w_th _t. 04:22 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) 04:23 AC: but uh. 04:23 AC: okay. 04:23 AC: what's wrong w_th ser_os. who's scarlet? 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios is under a compulsion by a powerful ancient player. ) 04:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet is that powerful player. ) 04:29 AC: should _ be. worr_ed. 04:29 AC: _ talked to aa_sha already. 04:32 SO: T.T . o O ( How did that go? ) 04:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Sorry for the slow responses, this stings. ) 04:34 AC: _ understand. _s someth_ng uh, wrong? 04:36 SO: T.T . o O ( No. I just have to clean my wounds every day. ) 04:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Infections are terrible ) 04:36 AC: are you okay? 04:37 AC: who wounded you? 04:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. It's just my eye sockets. ) 04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack. ) 04:38 AC: oh, god. fuck. 04:39 SO: T.T . o O ( How did the talk with Aaisha go? ) 04:39 AC: _'m st_ll. del_ver_ng the d_scs to her. 04:40 AC: _'m not cool w_th her yet but _ really need to get the fuck out of my h_ve tbh. 04:40 AC: also real talk she sa_d ser_os _sn't under her orders and m_ght try and cull me. 04:41 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want me to help with him? ) 04:41 AC: _f you have to. but for now. _'ll be f_ne. _ just have to play _t safe. 04:42 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Take the hummingbird with you. It's not very strong, but it can at least distract him if you need to run. ) 04:42 AC: thanks. 04:42 AC: _'ve got a motorcycle and _ can get the d_scs. 04:43 AC: _'ll go to the coast and come r_ght back, everyone'll be gone by then. 04:46 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Do you have a breathing aparatus ) 04:46 AC: no, she was gonna meet me on the coast. 04:46 AC: she sa_d she's d_tch_ng ram_ra. 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Are you ditching Serios, then? ) 04:51 AC: _n a manner of. speak_ng, _ guess. 04:51 AC: _s that a problem? 04:52 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios isn't in his right mind. ) 04:53 SO: T.T . o O ( And upon learning there is another Tyrian Blood, he may leave Aaisha to die ) 04:53 AC: what should _ do? 04:55 AC: _ mean. _s th_s enough? _s mak_ng sure she gets those d_scs enough? 04:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx... ) 04:55 SO: T.T . o O ( I want to tell you not to go with her. ) 04:55 SO: T.T . o O ( You will be risking your life. ) 04:55 AC: go w_th. who? 04:56 AC: w_th aa_sha? to take on the empress? 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I cannot see if you will succeed. ) 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( To take on Merrow. ) 04:56 AC: _. th_nk ram_ra _s go_ng to do that. _ th_nk she's stay_ng at her h_ve. 04:56 AC: but.. _ could be wrong. 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( So long as you ONLY meet her at the coast ) 04:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I will not stop you, whatever you choose ) 04:57 SO: T.T . o O ( I am just a worrier. ) 04:57 AC: _ know. that's f_ne. we're both that way, _ f_gure. 04:57 AC: should _ be worr_ed? 04:59 SO: T.T . o O ( only insofar as going below the waves with her. ) 04:59 AC: _'ll stay on the coast. 04:59 AC: _ can't sw_m too well. 04:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Do not tell her I said this, but when they go to merrow's... Aaisha will have to make a choice. It will show better htan anything what type of Empress she would be. ) 04:59 SO: T.T . o O ( But telling her this may influence her choice ) 04:59 AC: _ hope she makes the r_ght one. 05:01 SO: T.T . o O ( So do I. ) 05:02 AC: you can't see _f she does, r_ght? 05:02 SO: T.T . o O ( No, not until it happens. ) 05:02 AC: that's fa_r. only that someth_ng happens. 05:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Would you be adverse to me sending Nyarla with you? Not that I think you need an escort, but so that eh could do something for Aaisha once he arrives? ) 05:06 AC: _ was hop_ng he could keep ser_os busy. 05:07 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) 05:07 AC: but. _f you th_nk he needs to go, what the fuck ever. _ don't want to look at that smarmy fuck for more than f_ve m_nutes. 05:08 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 05:08 SO: T.T . o O ( It is fine. ) 05:08 SO: T.T . o O ( There are other solutions. ) 05:09 AC: alr_ght. sorry. 05:09 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. ) 05:13 AC: _ know _ must sound l_ke a wr_ggler but _ can't take th_s sh_t. 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( What do you mean? ) 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( How can I help? ) 05:14 AC: be_ng stuck _n th_s h_ve w_th everyone. hav_ng to l_sten to h_m brood. be_ng watched by a seadweller. hav_ng people _n my h_ve. _ just want. a break. 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Then go. ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( After you deliver the discs, wait by the waters edge ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( you may be needed if Aaisha chooses poorly ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla will keep Serios busy ) 05:24 AC: thank you. 05:24 AC: are you talk_ng to h_m r_ght now? 05:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 05:25 SO: T.T . o O ( He and I are making a deal. ) 05:25 AC: great. 05:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Dont' remind me. ) 05:29 AC: sorry. 05:30 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. ) 05:30 SO: T.T . o O ( It still hurts to talk to him. ) 05:32 AC: _'ll. bet. 05:42 AC: l_sten. _'m gonna get go_ng. _'ll get back to you soon. 05:42 AC: when _'m on the road. 05:49 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll see you soon. Good luck ) 05:49 AC: thanks. 05:50 -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 05:50 -- Category:Carayx Category:Libby